Carol Danvers (Earth-8998)
Carol Danvers is a member of the United States Air Force attached to Alpha Base in Washington, D.C. However, when her partner Walter Lawson was revealed to be the the alien Mar-Vell, she was fatally wounded by a Kree sentry in search of the latter, being accidentally exposed to Vell's DNA which transformed her into a superhuman warrior. Taking the alias of Captain Marvel, Carol established herself as one of Earth's mightiest heroes. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Captain Marvel is superhumanly strong. Since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to incredibly high levels. *'Superhuman Speed': Carol is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Even though being slower than the Flash, for example, she is one of the fastest beings on Earth at her full capacity. *'Superhuman Stamina': Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Carol's body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Captain Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. *'Superhuman Agility': Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight': Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. She has been seen flying at three times speed of sound for several hours. *'Flash Precognition': Captain Marvel is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, it acts as a "seventh sense", much like Spider-Man's spider-sense. *'Contaminant Immunity': Carol possesses an amalgamated human/Kree physiology that granted her immunity to toxins and poisons. *'Photonic Blasts': Carptain Marvel can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. *'Energy Absorption': Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. *'Minor Molecular Control': Captain Marvel can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Abilities *'Multilingualism': Captain Marvel is fluent in English, Russian and Spanish, as well as Khmar, Kryptonese, the Kree language, and shi'ar languages. She also speaks Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. *'Expert Pilot': Carol is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar and other alien starships. *'Expert Combatant': She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through Military Combatives. *'Talented Journalist': Carol is a talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. Source *1 Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Females of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Metahumans of Earth-8998 Category:Americans of Earth-8998 Category:Agents of S.W.O.R.D. (Earth-8988) Category:Danvers Family (Earth-8998) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-8998) Category:United States Armed Forces Members (Earth-8998)